Cruel Intentions
by Liberty Ford
Summary: There are cruel intentions at Hogwarts... Is Ginny really Miss Innocent and who's really manipulating who? R&R WARNING CONTAINS DRUG ABUSE! SLASH IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's and the basic idea I got from the movie Cruel Intentions. Still… the actual written bit is mine!

I know Ginny is in the wrong year but it's for a reason and makes everything so much easier for me. Sorry about it but please don't let it spoil the story. Also I know that some of the characters might be out of character a little. Mainly Ginny and Draco but I'm not sure yet.

For Jenny… my muse, my guide, my girl friend and my life.

WARNING CONTAINS DRUG USE

SLASH IN FUTURE CHAPTERS

Chapter One: Eiggurd

            "Miss Weasley…" 

Ginny snapped her head round when she heard McGonagall shout her name for about the forth time.

"Please pay attention. Five points from Gryfinndor because I've had to tell you again and again."

Ginny sat round in her seat and looked down to her book. Transfiguration Level 5. She sighed and flicked through the pages while half listening to McGonagall and half to Harry and Ron behind her. 

            "So she actually said that Harry? Whoa! That's so bloody cool, you lucky sod."

She heard Ron say quietly, aching to hear more of the conversation she turned her head slightly. Ginny nearly fell back off the chair when I elbow collided with her ribs.

"Ouch!" she shouted more loudly than she'd intended to. 

McGonagall looked around and Ginny smiled at her innocently.

"What was that for Hermione?" she asked in a whisper.

"Pay attention!" she snapped at her friend. "This is for the exams… you want to pass don't you?" Hermione looked back down at her book and continued to read quietly like most of the class was now doing.

            Transfiguration dragged and when the class was finally dismissed Ginny was asleep on her open book. She was woke by the elbow in her ribs again, glaring at Hermione she got her things together and left the class, closely followed by Harry and Ron.

"Are you sure she said that? 'Cause it doesn't sound like her…" Ron asked again.

            "For heavens sakes Ron…" said Hermione looking at her lesson schedule and walking closely to them. "If Harry says she said it, she said it."

"What?" Ginny finally asked.

"Cho likes Harry!" Ron blurted out with out thinking.

Ginny's head shot up and she looked at Harry. "What did she say?"

Harry felt he cheeks warm as he blushed, "Just that I'm really nice and she likes me…" he grinned a childish grin before looking down at his shoes with embarrassment.

"How sweet!" Ginny replied forcing a smile. "I have to go… I'll see you all later at dinner."  And she rushed off back down the corridor leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione walking to their next class.

            Ginny rushed towards the girl's toilets. For a moment all she could remember about them was how Tom Riddle had almost led her to her death there, but the thoughts of what awaited her now pushed those out of her head.

"Where have you been?" said a familiar voice from behind one of the doors.

"I'm sorry…" she replied getting on her knees and peering under each toilet.

The end one opened and Draco Malfoy walked out. "What are you doing down there Weasley? Clothes not dirty enough?"

"Fuck you Draco… Have you got it for me?" she asked ignoring his comment.

For a moment Draco Malfoy looked like her could have said Avada Kedavra, but the look passed as quickly as it came. "Of course I have, but I want my payment first."

Ginny walked up to him and looked straight into his eyes. "I call the shots here Draco… you know that. You're going to have to do a lot more for me before I open my legs for a Malfoy. No offence."

Draco raised an eyes brow slightly shocked at her response. "None taken."

            Ginny grabbed his arm and looked at his clenched fist. "Is that all you brought? Where's the rest?"

"I can only take so much at once. Unless you want someone to get suspicious?"

"No…"

"Well then… yes, that's all I bought."

"It'll do." She replied calmly although slightly pissed off.

Ginny took it out of his hand and walked into the end toilet. Placing the small transparent bag in the large windowsill she took a pinch of the purple powder and placed it on the end of her wand. "Eiggurd!" she said quietly but forcefully.

The purple powder turned into a small droplet of clear water and it dropped onto her finger.

"How do you know all this?" asked Draco from behind her. He had been watching her contently for the pass few minutes while she performed the spell.

"Shh… I'm concentrating."

"Sorry. What to you do with it now?" he asked curiously.

"You do this…" she replied taking the drop of liquid and tipping her head back. It slowly dropped of her finger and she sniffed.

"You sniff it up your nose?"

Ginny brought her head back and turned around to face Draco. "I can't believe you've never done it!" she stated in a shocked voice. "It's so fucking amazing… Go ahead, I'll let you try." Ginny walked out of the toilet and led down on the floor.

"What does it feel like?" asked Draco watching her. "You look like you've just had the most intense orgasm ever."

Ginny laughed drowsily and turned her head so she could see him. "That's what it feels like Draco."

"Whoa…" Draco turned to the powder left on the windowsill and pulled his wand out. He carefully repeated everything he saw Ginny do and then tipped his head back.

"Go for it Draco!" she said closing her eyes. "It's so fucking amazing," she repeated again.

~~~

            Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, she was led on the floor of the girl's toilets and Draco was led next to her. "Wake up!" she said loudly. "What's the time?" she glanced at her watch and stood up; unsteady she leaned on a sink for support. "Draco!" she growled. "Look at the fucking time."

Draco opened his eyes and tried to stand. He eventually pulled himself up using the doorframe and holding tightly he wobbled slightly before getting his balance completely. "What is the time?"

"Seven-thirty… we missed dinner and all of the afternoon lessons."

"Oh…"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and walking into the end toilet she hid the powder underneath the u-bend and then headed out of the toilets.

            "Don't follow me Malfoy. It can't look like we we're together."

"Like I'd want it too," he snapped at her, "How long before the headache goes?"

"Probably not till next time you get a fix." 

"Don't you have a headache?"

"No… do you always ask this many questions?"

"I'm curious. So sue me."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Draco."

"Yes… and satisfaction brought it back."

            Ginny stopped and turned to face him, "Never tell anyone what happened."

"I'm not stupid Weasley… and don't threaten me, I'm better at this than you."

"Doubtful…" she replied walking again.

"Is that a bet?"

"No…"

"Afraid you'll lose, guess I can't blame you for that."

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy."

"Obviously you are!"

            Ginny stopped again and turned full around on her heel. Pushing Draco against the wall she pressed her body against his. "Don't fuck with me," she whispered. "I don't take any shit from anybody, got it?"

Draco nodded and tried to pull away from her but she firmly pressed herself harder against him. 

Ginny leaned forward and licked his cheek. "Good boy… if you happen to find any Grumous while sneaking around in Snape's potion cupboard I am after some. 

Draco nodded again and wondered what people would think of him if they knew he'd taken orders from a Weasley.

Ginny backed away from him and he spoke. "You did good with Cho… How'd you manage it?"

Ginny smiled and ran her hand up his arm, "Simply really… but I can't tell you all my secrets!"

"Of course not… I will see you tomorrow, Weasley."

Ginny smiled seductively and ran up the corridor towards Gryfinndor tower. All that was left for today was to explain her afternoon disappearance to everyone.

She approached the portrait hole, whispered the password and entered.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron walking up to her.

"Oh… the stairs kept changing and I went to the library for a while."

"Ok… next time tell someone, I was worried."

"I'm touched," she said sarcastically and then smiled. "Sorry Ron… I promise next time I'll tell someone."

"Good… Do you want a game of chess?"

"No thanks. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Alright… goodnight Ginny," he replied walking back to his current game with Harry.

"Night Gin…" said Harry considering his move.

"Night" she replied walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

            Ginny fell onto her bed and without even taking her clothes off she closed her eyes and cuddled down.

"Ginny…" said Hermione from across the room. "Where have you been?" 

"Around," she replied sleepily.

"Where?"

"I'm tired 'Mione."

"Ok… goodnight."

"Yeah ok…"

            Ginny rolled over in her bed and led there quietly. 

A while later Hermione spoke again. "Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Ron said you said you were in the Library," she said sitting on the end of her bed.

"I was… for a while. Why?"

"I was in there all afternoon and I didn't see you."

"Must of missed me then."

"Guess so…" replied Hermione unconvinced, "Is anything wrong Ginny? You can talk to me you know?"

"Yes I know," Ginny said rolling back over to face Hermione. "Nothing's wrong… I promise."

"Ok… but promise me this. If anything is wrong… you'll come and see me, yes?"

"Of course!" Ginny replied smiling. "Who else would I see?"

Ginny's last line appeared to convince Hermione nothing was wrong and she walked back to her own bed.

~~~

A/N 

Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I'm really pleased with it! 

Please do review and if you don't like it fine… but please be constructive with your flame… say WHY you don't like it! Please… otherwise I get all upset and stuff… ***weak* **…Bleeh… I can't help it… lol

Chapter Two will be up soon so check back!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's and the basic idea I got from the movie Cruel Intentions. Still… the actual written bit is mine!

I know Ginny is in the wrong year but it's for a reason and makes everything so much easier for me. Sorry about it but please don't let it spoil the story. Also I know that some of the characters might be out of character a little. Mainly Ginny and Draco but I'm not sure yet.

WARNING CONTAINS SLASH!!!

Chapter Two:

            Ginny ran down the corridor on Saturday morning. She rounded the corner and skidded to a halt.

"And where are you off to at such an early hour, Miss Weasley?" asked Snape coldly.

"Library…" she replied quickly.

"Five points from Gryfinndor for running."

            Ginny walked the rest of the way cursing him under her breath. She would find a way to get back at him, perhaps get some dirt on him or maybe even screw him. Hell, it'd give her something to bargain with. She thought of his greasiness and grimaced. Approaching the library she looked around to make sure no one was around, which they weren't. An arm reached out and grabbed her. She was pulled her along a dark corridor and then into an empty and very dark class room.

            "Is that you?" Ginny asked pulling her arm away.

"No… it's Harry fucking Potter…"

"There's no need for that!"

"What did you want to see me for, Ginny?"

"To say you did an excellent job with Harry… he's now more besotted than he was before."

"What do you want me to do next?"

"Fuck him, I think. He needs it. I'm going to make him the school user."

"You're such an inspiration, Ginny."

"I know…"

"Was there anything else?"

Ginny leaned forward and met the lips off the person standing before her. "Mmm… not really, Cho…"

Cho pressed her lips to Ginny's harder and pulled her in close.

Ginny pushed her away forcefully. "Soon. I promise…"

Cho nodded and smiled at her. "I get the feeling Harry Potter's not the only one in for one of your plans."

"You feel right."

"Who?" Cho asked excitedly.

"Hermione Granger." Ginny replied quietly, "Tell no one I told you."

"Of course not."

"I have to go. I'll see you at lunch." 

Ginny backed out of the classroom and walked back along the corridor. It was still early so luckily no one would notice that she'd disappeared.

            "She's looking at you. She's looking… oh wow!" said Ron excitedly.

Harry blushed a deep crimson red colour and pulled Ron back into his seat. "Shut-up, Ron." He said through gritted teeth.

"Smile back, Harry." Ginny said encouragingly. 

Harry looked over at Cho. He couldn't believe it. She really was smiling at him. He smiled back and watched her blush and run her fingers through her hair. 

"Wow…" he said under his breath.

Ron stood with his mouth open. 

"Ron… RON!" shouted Ginny. "Close your mouth. It's not like she'd after you is it?"

Ron glared at her. "I don't know why you were encouraging him! You're the one who's supposedly in love with him!"

"I'm not!" she said angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh really!"

            "Is there a problem? Said Snape as he approached the Gryfinndor table.

"Uh… no sir…" 

"Keep quiet then!"

"Yes sir." They all said together.

Harry's eyes trailed one more time to Cho. Snape saw this and he looked over as well.

"Ah… Mr Potter. I believe 'that' is defiantly out of your league." Snape smiled at the thought of damaging the boy's confidence and walked off.

            "Take no notice, Harry." Said Ron looking down at his plate.

"I won't." he said quietly.

A/N

I know this is a very short chapter. Sorry…

If you've got any ideas please leave them in your review of mail them to me… thanks!

And no flames please… if you didn't like it please be constructive in your review and say why.


End file.
